Putzie's Worst Nightmare (Grease Individual Story)
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: Jan had just gotten her learner's permit, but Putzie is really worried about her driving. Will he explain why he doesn't want her to drive?


**Alright! So what do you think of this one. Positive reviews please. And I will make something for Rizzo, Frenchy, Kenickie, and Danny. I just got good ideas!**

The gang all decided to grab a quick bite at the Frosty Palace and as they were eating. Jan ran in the diner.

"Hey guys!" Jan squeals and ran to the booth.

"Hey Jan!" Putzie says back and kissed her.

Jan giggles and then shouts, "I have amazing news!"

"Really? Did Mr. Lynch finally get his head stuck in the toilet?" Sonny asked.

Jan shook her head. "No… I FINALLY GOT MY LEARNERS PERMIT!"

The gang all screams and congratulates her. Putzie just sat there smiling. But on the inside he felt scared about it because he had horrible flashbacks about his mother. She was in a horrible car accident and got killed. He was sad every day since.

"I get to finally drive just like you guys!" Jan shouts excited.

Danny sees that Putzie wasn't too happy, so he leaned in and asked. "You ok? Are you happy for her?" Danny asked him and Putzie looked back at him.

Then he realized what's up. Danny has known him for too long.

"She's gonna be safe Putz," Danny told him.

"I hope so and I'm gonna make sure she is safe." Putzie said. "Jan, can we talk outside?"

"Sure Putzie!" Jan said as Putzie stood up and the young couple walked outside.

"What's going on?" Sandy asked her boyfriend.

"Putzie's mom died in a car accident." Danny said.

"Awww poor Putzie." Sandy said sadly.

"Yeah, so let's just take it easy for him." Danny told everyone. "He's still shook up about it and still have nightmares about it too."

"Don't worry Danny, we know." Kenickie said.

"You ok Putzie?" Jan asked him after walking outside.

"Well, I just..want you to be safe while driving." Putzie told her.

"Don't worry Putzie, I will be," she said smiling.

"But just...promise me...you'll stay safe." Putzie said.

Jan hugs Putzie.

"I will," she said.

They both walked back inside and Jan says excited, "I can hardly wait to drive! I want to drive really really soon!"

"You will get to really soon," Rizzo replied. "Just have your parents let you drive."

Jan cringed and says, "Yeah… But one teensy tiny problem… My mom and dad are going to be away in San Fransisco for about a month because they have to deal with something."

"What?" Putzie asked.

"Who can you drive with?" Frenchy asked.

Jan thought and asked, "Putzie? You have a license! I can drive with you."

Putzie nodded in agreement. "There's another problem. I got my license a month ago but I don't have enough money for the car."

Then Danny said, "My car is in the shop, you wouldn't use it."

"Mine's still broke down. I had to borrow a rental," Sonny said sipping his soda.

"I had to borrow my folks," Frenchy sighed.

"I never got a car," Doody just said sadly.

Rizzo, and Marty backed out of it, and Sandy shook her head because her parents actually forbid her to drive a car ever.

It lead up to only one person in the room.

They all look at Kenickie who hasn't even said a word. He looked at them and asked, "What are we talking about?"

"Can you let Jan drive your car?" Putzie asked.

Kenickie stared at them and asked, "My car? My Greased Lightning?" Then he scoffs, "No way. You remember during the race, that idiot Crater Face shredded part of the car. I don't want anymore bad things to happen to it!"

"Don't worry Kenickie, nothing bad would happen Just let Jan drive. Try some large parking lot somewhere."

"She really wants to drives Kenickie. Let her," Danny said to Kenickie."

Kenickie reluctantly agrees and then said firmly, "If you put any dent on my car, I will personally murder you!"

Putzie shouts, "Don't say that to my girlfriend. Now you made her nervous!" And pretty much him too.

Jan smiled, "I'm not nervous Putzie! I'm ready to drive!"

He chuckles nervously over Jan's excitement.

Putzie didn't sleep so good that night, he kept thinking about his girlfriend because he had a bad dream about it.

The next morning at dawn, Putzie walked with Jan to a supermarket parking lot.

"Where's Kenickie?" Jan asked.

"He should be here," Putzie smiled and mumbles, "I hope he takes too long…"

"What was that?"

"Nothing Jan."

Then Kenickie came driving Greased Lightning to the parking lot.

"Yay! He's here!" Jan exclaimed excited.

Putzie tried to hide his fear by placing a smile on his face.

Kenickie got out of the car and then asked Jan, "Are you ready for this?"

She nodded excited before getting in the driver's seat.

Kenickie went to sit in the front passenger's seat and Putzie sits in the back.

She buckles her seat belt and then asks, "Now what do I do?"

Kenickie replied, "Ok. First, the key is in the ignition ready for you. So turn the key, and the engine will come on."

"Kenickie…" Jan said, "I already know how the car works… So please don't treat me like i'm dumb."

"Right… Sorry…"

Jan slowly turns the key for the first time and then engine starts to purr.

Putzie nearly jumped over that.

Jan asked, "Now what?"

"Alright. You step on the brake that's in front of you and then pull the lever to drive. But hold the brake till it's on drive."

Jan looks at it, nodded before doing it.

"Now step off the brake."

She did and the car starts moving forward.

Putzie starts to cringe.

Kenickie then said, "Alright. So when you stop, you step on the brakes."

"STOP!"

That made Jan step on the brakes immediately and the car stopped giving them a jump.

Kenickie looked back at Putzie and asked, "What? What's the problem?"

He replied, "She was about to hit that lamp post!"

They notice that the lamp post is literally many feet away from them. Like two cars before it.

"Putzie, the lamp post is only over there," Kenickie points it out.

He then apologized slowly and embarrassed, "Oh. Right… Sorry…"

Kenickie then urges Jan, "Alright. Keep going…"

Jan started to drive a little more.

"Alright, you make a right turn. You turn the wheel and it'll go to the right."

"Kenicks, I know how the car goes, do you need to tell me once more?" Jan asked.

"Right…" Kenickie apologized and let Jan drive a little more and made a first right turn.

"Good girl," Kenickie smiles and then said, "Now, you see that petal on the right?"

She looked down and nodded.

"It's a gas petal, it makes you speed up. But not too fast."

She then slowly and carefully steps on the gas.

"STOP!"

Jan immediately stepped on the brakes again making them jump.

They noticed Putzie holding on to the door.

Kenickie asked, "Now what?"

"She was going too fast!"

"Putzie…" Jan says getting really annoyed, "I am going the right speed."

"Yeah Putz, don't even worry. We all will be ok." Kenickie said a little annoyed too.

But Putzie kept having flashbacks about his mom getting into the accident. He still hopes nothing bad will happen to Jan, or the car.

Kenickie than said, "You're doing great Jan."

Jan kept going and then Putzie shouted, "Wait! Wait! Wait!"

Jan stopped the car again and asked a little angry, "Now what?!"

Putzie thought and then lied, "Uhhhh… You were about to hit a squirrel."

Kenickie looked and then said, "Putz. There are no squirrels here…"

"There was one! I saw it!"

Kenickie then looked at Jan and sighed, "Never mind him. Just drive."

She started to drive once more and then Putzie shouted, "Wait! Stop!"

Jan had enough.

"ALRIGHT! THAT'S IT!" She yelled at Putzie and stepped on the brakes really furious. "THIS ISN'T GETTING ME ANYWHERE TO DRIVE! I ONLY DROVE FOR JUST 3 MINUTES AND YOU ARE BEING SO OVERPROTECTIVE!"

He scoffs lying, "Me… Overprotective… I wouldn't be like that."

"YEAH YOU ARE! CAN'T YOU JUST LET ME DRIVE LIKE EVERYONE ELSE!?"

She got out of the car after putting it in park, slammed the door and walked away.

Kenickie then looked at Putzie and said angry, "See what you did? You got her upset. And she's right. Stop being so overprotective and just let her drive. This town is really safe for drivers."

Putzie then shouted back, "WELL, IT WASN'T SAFE FOR MY MOM!" Then he left walking away furious.

Kenickie looked at him confused. He just shrugged it off and then drove his car back to his house.

As soon as he pulled into the driveway. He sighed and leaned back in the seat.

"Hey Kenicks."

He heard Danny's voice as he came over.

Danny asked, "How's Jan doing?"

"As much as I want to say yes… It didn't go so good. Putzie kept shouting at her as she tries to drive. I don't what is going on with Putzie, but it's like he doesn't want her to drive at all."

Danny looked at him for a moment and then sighed, "I know what's going on." He immediately left.

He went over to Jan's house and knocked on the door.

He asked, "Jan? Ya there?"

Jan was sitting on the couch watching cartoons alone.

She heard the knock and then shouted, "Putzie! If this is you, get-"

She looked to Danny who walked in.

"Oh. Hi Danny," Jan smiled a bit and then asked, "What are you doing-"

"Uhhh… Jan. I think I know why Putzie was being… Really overprotective…"

Jan asked, "He sent you over here? Right?"

"No. I kinda known him since we were in a play pen." Then he explained. "Alright, well, Putzie was really shaken up about someone driving because his mom was killed in a car accident. He kept having nightmares about it and he didn't want the same thing to happen to you. Which is why he was protecting you. He just doesn't want to lose his love… again."

Jan followed every word and then a tear slipped out before wiping it. She got up and said, "I have to apologize."

Danny smiled and asked, "Want me to take you?"

She nodded in reply.

Then he drove her to his house.

He asked, "You want me to come with you?"

Jan shook her head. "It's ok."

She went inside and asked, "Putzie? Putz? I'm sorry I yelled at you…"

She looked around for him and saw him sitting on the backyard porch.

Jan went over to him and said, "Hey…"

Putzie looked at her for a second and sighed, "Hey…"

"Listen," Jan started, "I'm sorry I lashed out on you… Actually Danny sort of told me why you didn't want me to drive. But I can't keep taking the bus all the time. I don't want to be the only person to be on the bus…"

Putzie said, "It's fine… I just miss mom and I don't want the same thing to happen to you. I gotta be honest, I wasn't really excited when you got the permit. I'm sorry about this Jan."

"It's ok." Jan smiled. "I just wanted to drive like you guys. I waiting all my life just to get one."

Putzie smiled back. "I'll give you a chance. I promise I will. Just keep your eyes open."

Jan came over to hug him. And he hugged her back happy that she's safe.

"How about this? Let's ask Kenickie that you can drive again soon. And I won't flip."

"Ok!"


End file.
